Too Many Termites/Transcript
MUHANGUS: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! ONO: This way, everyone! MUHANGUS: You're here! Thank goodness! KION: We came as soon as we could. BESHTE: What's the kerbubble? MUHANGUS: Our den! It's full of... Hyenas! BUNGA: Hyenas again? FULI: We've had to chase them out of the Pride Lands every night this week! KION: I know one thing that'll scare them away from the aardvarks' den for good. Lion Guard, follow me! MUHANGUS: Aaaah! There they are! KION: I see 'em... Everyone, stay behind me. Hey! I told you before, and I meant it. Get. Out. Of. The Pride Lands! (ROARS) AARDWOLVES: (ALL YIPPING) KION: And stay out. BUNGA: Oh, yeah! Things have been pretty quiet since we chased those hyenas off the other night, huh? BESHTE: Well, Kion did most of the work. BUNGA: (CHEWING LOUDLY) Yeah, but we had his back! Mmm! FULI: Ugh. Bunga! BUNGA: What? FULI: Please tell me you're done eating. BUNGA: Not even close! (CHEWING LOUDLY) Besides, haven't you noticed? There are termites everywhere! FULI: (GASPS) BESHTE: Uh, yeah. KION: No kidding. Here, Bunga. All yours. BUNGA: Mmm, termites on a stick! Thanks, Kion! (SLURPS) Mmm! FULI: Really? ONO: Everyone! Everyone! KION: What is it, Ono? ONO: We've got an emergency at Mekundu Cliffs! A big hollow tree is falling apart! KION: A tree falling apart? That's not really an emergency. ONO: Yes, it is! It's the tree where the Mekundu Bats live! They're asleep inside! FULI: Why didn't you wake them up? ONO: I would, but, you know... (SHUDDERS) ...they're bats. BUNGA: You're afraid of bats? ONO: You're the bravest. I'm the keenest of sight. Okay? KION: You were right to get us, Ono. Come on, everybody. To the Pride Lands' end... ALL: ...Lion Guard defend! BUNGA: One second! (MUFFLED) ...Lion Guard defend! KION: What's the fastest way, Ono? ONO: Across that fallen tree and over the ravine! KION: Got it! Heyvi kabisa! FULI: I don't get it. That tree's held all of us before. Even Beshte. What happened? BUNGA: Maybe it just got old. KION: Whatever it was, we can talk about it later. We still have to help the Mekundu bats! Come on! ONO: There it is! The hollow tree! (CRACKING) KION: Whoa! The whole thing's coming down! We gotta wake up the bats! ALL: Wake up! Get up! Wake up, guys! Wake up, bats! BUNGA: Hey, bats! ONO: Are they coming out? KION: I don't hear anything. BUNGA: (GASPS IN DELIGHT) I'm going in! Zuka Zama! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! (BATS SCREECHING) ONO: Oh, no! (SCREAMS) Are they gone? BESHTE: They're gone. KION: Bunga? KION: Uh-oh! Look out! BESHTE: Oh, no! FULI: Bunga! BUNGA: (GASPS) Somebody call me? (CHEWING LOUDLY) FULI: I am not okay with all the termites around here. KION: You're right. There's a lot of them. BESHTE: I've never seen so many termites. They ate through the whole tree. KION: Maybe they ate through the tree bridge, too. I bet that's why it collapsed! ONO: That certainly makes sense. Termites eat wood. So too many termites would eat too much wood. BESHTE: But we've always had termites in the Pride Lands. Why are there too many now? BUNGA: Hey! Just because there are a lot of termites, it doesn't mean there's too many. (CRACKING) BUNGA: Huh? (CREAKING) BUNGA: Okay. There may be a few too many. KION: We have to tell my dad. SIMBA: Let me guess. You're here to tell me that there are too many termites in the Pride Lands? KION: Um, yeah. The thing is, we don't know why there are so many termites. SIMBA: Hmm. Maybe we should ask the aardwolves. FULI: Aardwolves? SIMBA: That's right. They're the Pride Lands' termite experts. ONO: I've heard of aardwolves, but I've never seen one. SIMBA: I'm not surprised. They're very shy. They only come out at night, and pretty much keep to themselves. But they love to eat termites. Even more than you do! BUNGA: Not possible! FULI: So the aardwolves keep the Pride Lands' termites under control? SIMBA: That's right. At least, until now. BESHTE: I sure hope nothing happened to them. KION: Yeah. We better talk to the aardwolves and make sure they're okay. Where do they live? SIMBA: Well, they tend to roam around. But their favorite places to sleep are empty aardvark dens. FULI: Empty aardvark dens? BUNGA: Ha! That's funny. We just chased hyenas out of an empty aardvark den a couple days ago! KION: Uh, Dad? What exactly do aardwolves look like? SIMBA: Well, they actually look a lot like hyenas. KION: I was afraid you'd say that. Dad, I... I think I kicked the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands. It was a mistake. I thought they were hyenas. FULI: We all did. BUNGA: I still do! KION: Thanks, guys. But I'm the one who used the Roar on them. SIMBA: You Roared at the aardwolves? Well, that explain the termites. KION: I'm sorry, Dad. SIMBA: Kion, you've made a mistake. We all do. But it's what you do to correct your mistakes that really counts. KION: Thanks, Dad. We're gonna make things right. I promise! Lion Guard, we're gonna find those aardwolves, and bring them back to the Pride Lands! FULI: Your Roar sure knocked those aardwolves a long way into the Outlands. KION: (SIGHS) Don't rub it in. I'm just glad we got their scent from the aardvark dens so we can track them. BUNGA: I'm glad I had a termite snack before we left. This place has none. BESHTE: Those poor aardwolves must be gettin' awful hungry. ONO: As soon as we get them back home, they'll have plenty of termites to eat! FULI & KION: (SNIFFING) FULI: (GASPS) Do you smell that? KION: (SNIFFS) It's the aardwolves' scent. And it's getting stronger. (SNIFFS) OGOPA: (GASPS) I just saw The Lion Guard! They followed us into the Outlands! HAYA: (STUTTERS) What are they doing out here? You think they're still after us? MJOMBA: The Lion Guard? Why would they be after us? They already chased us out of the Pride Lands. Into the termite-forsaken Outlands. OGOPA: Yes. (CHUCKLES) Yes! Of course! The Lion Guard can't be looking for us. (SIGHS) They're just passing by! (BOTH SNIFFING) FULI: So when we find the aardwolves, what's the plan? BUNGA: Sneak up on 'em? BESHTE: Surround them? HAYA: Still think they're just passing by? OGOPA: But why? Why? MJOMBA: Oh, look! Is that a bug? BUNGA: Pfft! All this tracking's taking too long. I'm goin' up and over. Zuka Zama! OGOPA: It's not like you'd sneak up on somebody and surround them just to say hello (EXCLAIMS) Am I right? BUNGA: (GRUNTS) Oh, hello! AARDWOLVES: (ALL SCREAMING) BUNGA: I found 'em! They're goin' that way! BESHTE: But why are they running away? KION: I don't know, Beshte. All I know is that we've gotta convince 'em to come back to the Pride Lands! Now come on! Aardwolves! ALL: Aardwolves! Aardwolves! MJOMBA: (GASPS) It really is the Lion Guard! Why didn't somebody say something? OGOPA: They're coming after us! HAYA: Run faster! KION: Wow. They're pretty fast. FULI: Oh, you want fast? Huwezi! Listen up! We're the Lion Guard! We're only here to... Whoa. (AARDWOLVES SHRIEKING) FULI: (GROANS) KION: You okay? FULI: They didn't stop. BUNGA: Yeah, we noticed. That was weird. KION: Wait. They're afraid of us. ONO: Afraid of us? KION: Well, I did use the Roar on them. Maybe they think we're out to get them. BUNGA: You mean they think we're the bad guys? BESHTE: But we're the Lion Guard. We can't be the bad guys. FULI: And you didn't mean to Roar at them. It was an honest mistake. KION: Yeah, but they don't know that. So we've gotta convince them we're the good guys. Of course, we've gotta find them again first. ONO: Look! I see one of them right there! Hapana! Guys! He's running right towards a cliff! BUNGA: Leave this one to me! Zuka Zama! BUNGA: (GRUNTS) MJOMBA: (GROANS) Get off me. Get off of me! What do you think you're doing? BUNGA: Uhh, maybe a little something like saving your life! MJOMBA: What? Oh. Uh, in that case, thanks. (SIGHS) So now what? You've already kicked me and the others out of the Pride Lands! Where do you want us to go now? KION: We want you to come back to the Pride Lands! MJOMBA: You want us to go back? Wouldn't it have been easier just not to kick us out in the first place? BUNGA: He's got a point there. FULI: Bunga... BUNGA: Just sayin'... KION: Look, I'm really sorry. That was a mistake. I Roared at you because we thought you were hyenas. MJOMBA: Hyenas? Hyenas? Do I look like a hyena to you? BUNGA: Pretty much. ONO: Yep. BESHTE: Uh-huh. FULI: You aardwolves really don't get out much, do you? KION: We still need to find the rest of your pack. So we can take you all home. MJOMBA: I don't know... What's in it for me? ONO: Well, you get to go home. BUNGA: A home that's now totally overrun with termites, by the way. MJOMBA: Termites? (SLURPING) (CHUCKLING) Now you're talking! Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go! KION: Uh, hey! Wait for us! HAYA: Here. Behind these rocks! OGOPA: Ooh, look! Let's hide in there! This is perfect! Yes! Totally perfect! I think. HAYA: Yeah, they'll never find us here. I hope. OGOPA: Poor, brave Mjomba! It's because of him we're safe. Maybe. HAYA: I'll take a peek, just to be sure. Yup. All clear. REIREI: (SNIFFING) Hmm. Ooh. Something smells delicious! (GASPS) Aardwolves! Goigoi! You hear what I said? GOIGOI: Love you, too, baby. REIREI: Goigoi! GOIGOI: What? Was I snorin'? REIREI: Oh, never mind. Keep sleeping if you want. Just more scrumptious aardwolf for me and the kids. GOIGOI: You had me at aardwolf. REIREI: Thought so. Smells like a whole pack of 'em just moved in next door. GOIGOI: When did the hyraxes move out? REIREI: They didn't. GOIGOI: Oh, yeah. (CHUCKLES) They were delicious. REIREI: Now that you're up, time we said hello to our new neighbors. GOIGOI: (SLURPING) Whatever you say, dear. HAYA: Coming in here was a great idea! It's roomy, nice and dank, wall to wall dirt... OGOPA: Oh. Too bad there's nothing here to eat. RAIRAI: Oh, I wouldn't say that! AARDWOLVES: (GASPS) REIREI: We're the folks from next door! GOIGOI: Howdy, neighbors! HAYA: (SIGHS) You scared us for a second there! OGOPA: lWe thought you were the Lion Guard. GOIGOI: Lion Guard? Where? Twern't me! Rairai made me do it! REIREI: Goigoi... GOIGOI: Hey! HAYA: Oh! You don't like 'em either? Well, don't worry. They'll never find us. We totally gave them the slip! I think. REIREI: I see. Well, now, you just set your minds at ease. We're the furthest thing from the Lion Guard. Believe you me. And...Why exactly were you running away from the Lion Guard? OGOPA: Because they're mean! And they're scary! REIREI: Say it, sister! HAYA: But mainly because Kion's Roar sent us flying out of the Pride Lands! OGOPA: And then they came after us here! You won't tell them where we are, will you? REIREI: Don't you worry about that. I promise, the Lion Guard won't find hide nor hair of you. Well, maybe a little hide. GOIGOI: And maybe a little hair. OGOPA: Huh? REIREI: All we're trying to say is, as your new neighbors, we're going to be such good friends! And you know what friends do... GOIGOI: Have each other for dinner! Ow! REIREI: He means, have each other over for dinner. ¶ This is your new home GOIGOI: ¶ And we are your new friends REIREI: ¶ No need to keep runnin' ¶ Your trip is at an end GOIGOI: ¶ We're here for you REIREI: ¶ We know how you feel ¶ Just stay with us and we'll make you a meal You'll be safe inside. GOIGOI: Inside our bellies. REIREI: Goigoi! ¶ It's gonna be a meal you won't forget GOIGOI: ¶ It might just be our biggest yet REIREI: ¶ Now that you're our neighbors and 'cause you look so sweet GOIGOI: ¶ We'll have you 'round our place and have ourselves a treat ¶ Ain't no need to be scared, y'all ¶ We'd love to help you hide ¶ We promise no one will find you once you're safe inside REIREI: ¶ This is your new home ¶ And we are your new friends ¶ No need to keep runnin' your trip's at an end ¶ We're here for you ¶ We know how you feel ¶ Just stay with us and we'll make you ¶ A meal ¶ So when you're good and ready ¶ You'll wanna close your eyes ¶ 'Cause we're gonna give you a really big surprise REIREI: ¶ We just can't wait to have you ¶ As our special guest GOIGOI: ¶ You'll be gone when it's over, no need to clean our mess ¶ This is your new home MJOMBA'S PACK: ¶ And you are our new friends ¶ No need to keep runnin' your trip's at an end ¶ You're here for us GOIGOI & REIREI: ¶ We know how you feel ALL: ¶ We'll stay with you and ¶ We'll make you a meal ¶ We'll make you a meal (LAUGHS) ¶ Just stay with us and we'll make you ¶ A meal ¶ OGOPA: Wow! That was fun! We are so lucky we picked this cave to hide in! REIREI: Oh, no, honey. We're the lucky ones. ONO: Yep. They're hiding in that cave all right. KION: Okay. This time, we need a good plan. BUNGA: On it. I'll go in alone. Oof! ALL: No! BESHTEL Sorry, Little B. Nothin' personal. KION: Mjomba, will you go into that cave? Tell the other aardwolves we're not a threat? MJOMBA: Sure. I can do that. KION: Just pop your head out when you know they won't run. Then we can all go back to the Pride Lands. MJOMBA: Then I can eat! Unlimited termite feast, here I come! BUNGA: Almost unlimited! Some of those termites are mine! FULI: Seriously? BUNGA: Never too early to call dibs. MJOMBA: Hello! Any aardwolves at home? GOIGOI: Private party! REIREI: Not at all, not at all, the more the merrier! HAYA: Mjomba! You escaped! How smart! How brave! It is really you, right? MJOMBA: Yeah, it's me! And I've got good news, the Lion Guard are the good guys. They saved me! OGOPA: Good guys? No way! They kicked us out of the Pride Lands! (GASPS) Is this another trick? Are they hiding behind you? MJOMBA: No! And they didn't mean to kick us out! They thought we were hyenas! HAYA: Hyenas? That's ridiculous! Okay, now I see it. MJOMBA: Anyway, they want to take us back to the Pride Lands. Since we left, it's crawling with termites! OGOPA: Mmm. Termites? Crawling with 'em? MJOMBA: Yeah, and we can eat 'em all! They need us to! HAYA: You hear that? We can go home and eat termites! MJOMBA: So, let's go! REIREI: Hold on a second! I thought we were going to have dinner here. MJOMBA: Well, I dunno. You got any termites? REIREI: Trust me, none of you are leaving this cave hungry. In fact, none of you are leaving at all! Goigoi! Push! MJOMBA'S PACK: (GASPING) KION: Something's not right. Why'd they do that? FULI: Maybe they're still scared of us? BESHTE: You think they didn't believe Mjomba? KION: I promised we'd make things right. Come on! Ono. Can you see through the crack? ONO: I can try. (GASPS) Hapana! Jackals! GOIGOI: Should we wait for the kids? REIREI: We'll bring 'em the leftovers. REIREI & GOIGOI: (GROWLING) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! KION: Get away from the aardwolf, Reirei! FULI: Aardwolves! Follow me! ONO: All clear, Kion! REIREI: Kion! So nice of you to drop by! Gotta admit, I wish you'd of come a little later. KION: I'll bet you do, Rairai. Anybody got Goigoi? BUNGA: He's not going anywhere. KION: All right, Rairai. Time for you to go home! REIREI: You betcha! See ya next visit! KION: Okay, Bunga! (GOIGOI YELPS) REIREI: (SIGHS) (BOTH GRUNTING) BUNGA: And stay in there! RAIRAI: Don't you worry about little ol' us! We love it in here! Don't we, Goigoi? Goigoi? (GOIGOI SNORING) OGOPA: She seemed like such a good hostess. Until she tried to eat us. HAYA: Yeah, that sorta spoiled the party. MJOMBA: I could really use a termite about now. Can we go home and eat? KION: Best idea I've heard all day. (BUNGA SIGHING) KION: Hey, buddy, how you doing? BUNGA: I'm fine. I guess... BESHTE: Miss the termites? BUNGA: I'm trying to be brave about it. But I gotta admit... (SNIFFLING) I do miss 'em. FULI: Well... We've got a little surprise that might make you feel better. BUNGA: I don't think there's anything that could do that. ONO: How about a thank you gift from the aardwolves? BUNGA: They saved me some! Un-Bunga-lievable! Hey, it's working! I really do feel better! (ALL LAUGHING) (CHORUS VOCALIZING) Category:Transcripts Too Many Termites/Transcript